


J is for jealousy

by Chizuru_2120



Series: Share House [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, Ratings: R, T: J is for Jealousy, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Just a normal day in their share house.





	J is for jealousy

Jun yawns widely and rubs his eyes. He yawns again before stretching his body. Jun wakes slowly then and immediately screening his surroundings. He drops his feet on the floor before checking on the clock. It is nearly afternoon already. He feels a slight pain in his head, probably because of his drinking session with Shun last night. He grabs on his towel and then he hears the bright laughter of his little monster from outside. A smile immediately appears on his lips.

He really is missing Nino. Last night when he came home, the brat was already in a deep sleep, and already occupying his bed, leaving Jun no chance of cuddling and need to spend his night on his own bed. Jun notices that no matter how many times a day he sees Nino or no matter the fact that they are leaving in the same house, he will always missing that little monster.

Well, luckily today is their rarely day off and he looks forward to spend the whole day with him.

Jun opens the door of his room and again, Nino’s laugh fills in the house. He grins in anticipation to see his lover and almost run to the stairs when he sees Nino’s laughing at the kitchen.

With Sho.

Nino seems not to notice him in favor of smacking Sho’s shoulder, probably because Sho’s jokes that Jun is sure not funny at all. Jun glares at how happy that little monster look while chopping the cabbage on the chopping board while Sho continues stirring on the soup. Sho turns towards him and smiles.

“Morning Matsujun,” Sho greets him, making Nino turns to him.

“J! Morning!” Nino leaves his work and runs to Jun who’s now at the living room. Jun smiles at how adorable that little monster is running to him with an apron and his short and a sock on his, looking like a children. Nino kisses him on the cheek and before Jun manages to do anything, that little monster runs back to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Jun asks as he gets near the counter. Nino looks at him and Jun can clearly read his expression.

“Cooking for lunch,” Nino says later and Jun is positive that Nino is restraining the urge to roll his eyes at Jun’s obvious question.

“And why is Sho helping you? Isn’t he already forbidden after that burning incident last month?” Jun asks again and glares at Nino when Nino swats his hand that tries to reach for the newly fried chicken on the counter. Jun also ignores Sho’s almost hurt look.

“It’s because you are still sleeping, and it’s almost afternoon, and we will starving to death if I wait for you to cook, and Aiba and Oh- chan are still out from their grocery shopping and Sho is the only one that available to help me, so can you please go take a bath already so we can start eating after this?” Nino nags him and this time not restraining himself to roll his eyes at Jun.

“But,” Jun tries to protest again but stops later when Nino pouts looking at him.

“Okay, okay!” Jun surrenders and heads to the shower.

During the shower, he hears Nino’s laugh again and he almost come out from the shower so many times already. Luckily he is a perfectionist so he needs to make sure his appearance is perfect before leaving the shower, giving Sho spare his life by only imagining him strangling Sho in his mind only.

After finish the shower, Aiba and Ohno already home and are helping Nino and Sho setting the table. Jun immediately go to his room to put on his clothes before comes back downstairs at the sound of Nino’s voice calling him to eat.

After the lunch, they just are lounging in the living room. Sho is buried in front of his laptop with a stack of paper besides him. Ohno is lazily scrolling down his phone, probably reading about fishing blogs meanwhile Aiba is watching animals show on the television. Jun is focusing on reading his book on the couch with Nino besides him, clearly lost in his game.

They keep on focusing on their activities when Jun slowly drifts to dreamland. He is in a deep sleep and is being wake up later by Nino’s loud scream. Jun grunts and ready to complain to his lover when he catch the sight of Nino and Aiba playing Mario Kart in front of the television.

And how close they sit beside each other.

Jun keeps on glaring at them bickering to each other and Jun hates how pretty Nino is right now while laughing brightly. His bright eyes shine with excitement of playing the game and Jun hates that he doesn’t have the heart to strangle Aiba.

Jun tries to close his eyes again and tries to calm himself down.

‘I’m not jealous, it’s just Aiba’, Jun keeps on chanting to himself, seriously praying that he will fall asleep again when he hears Nino’s loud shriek.

When he opens his eyes again, Jun’s eyes widens at the sight of Aiba pinning Nino down and tickling the poor man underneath him.

And they are laughing happily.

“Stop it, you’re being noisy,” Jun tries to control his voice when he said that. Aiba stops his tickling campaign and leaves Nino to Jun relieves. Nino pouts and returns to his game again with Aiba. Jun is ready to sulk at Nino’s lack of action when he realizes something that he only realizes right now.

Nino

Is

wearing

Ohno’s

shirt.

Jun emphasizes the words again to his own brain and this time, unable to hide his jealousy; he sits up on the couch and glares at the little monster.

“Nino,” Jun calls him in which Nino turns for a moment to him before returning to his game.

“Nino, why are you wearing Riida’s shirt?”

Nino turns to look at the shirt he’s wearing briefly and Jun hates how nonchalant that brat at the moment.

“I did my laundry this morning and ran out of shirt to wear, so yeah, Oh- chan lend me his,” Nino answers with his eyes still glues on the game.

Jun sulks and probably noticing Jun’s lack of response, Aiba nudges Nino before pausing the game. Nino turns to Aiba who signaling to Jun. Nino follows Aiba’s gaze and look at the sulking Jun.

Jun turns from Nino’s knowing gaze and Jun hates to see the knowing smirk on that little monster’s face.

“J is jealous~” Nino sing songs with his playful grin.

“I’m not.”

“Yes he is~”

“Clearly, I’m not!” Jun grabs his book back, trying to ignore Nino and also the glances from Aiba, Sho and Ohno. Jun tries to fake reading when Nino comes to sit on him and shut close his book. Jun tries to protest but Nino kisses him before he manages to say anything.

Jun tries to refuse but Nino’s lip is like a drug and the feel of him against his body manages to tweak Jun’s under there. As Jun tries to deepen the kiss, he hears a fake coughing from Sho and giggles from Aiba and Ohno, making him and Nino break their kiss.

 

Jun tries to keep showing his annoyance but later being smitten at how pretty Nino is on him with his flush cheek and inviting lips.

“You can borrow my shirt you know,” Jun says later, looking at Ohno shirt that still on Nino’s body.

“Don’t be jealous J, it’s just Oh- chan,” Nino grins playfully and Jun swears he feels like devouring Nino right now and then. Jun keeps on his act on sulking when Nino laughs and then kisses him on his cheek.

“Stop that J, sulking is not suitable for you.”

“I’m not sulking, thank you very much.”

“Okay, the truth is, I already borrowed your shirt this morning,” Nino says later and Jun turns to look at his lover.

“But, it got stained with curry powder when I was cooking with Sho before, so Oh- chan lend me his,” Nino says innocently.

“You, what?” Jun’s eyes widens and Nino noticing the danger that he is in, leaves Jun’s lap and runs as fast as he can to his room.

“You brat! You little! Monster! Come back here!” Jun’s yells and run after Nino to his room. Jun manages to catch Nino before he close the door and pin him down on the bed.

“J! I’m sorry!” Nino apologizes but Jun keeps on his stare on the brat. Nino tries to free himself out of Jun’s tight grip, afraid of Jun’s punishment on him.

“You need to be punish, Kazu,” Jun says and something in Jun’s voice makes Nino blushes.

“And this need to be out of sight,” Jun holds the shirt on Nino and frees Nino from the shirt. He tosses the shirt to the corner of the room before starts devouring the little monster underneath him.

After their session, they cuddle on the bed. Jun can’t help but smile blissfully with his arm full of Nino. All his jealousy from before fades like it never exists.

Having that little monster close to him is heaven.

 

 

“Ah, I love jealous J,” Nino mumbles later and it makes Jun realizes something.

“Wait Kazu, did you plan all this?”

“Plan? What plan?” Nino tries to shrug him off but Jun can see the little smirk on his face.

“You!” Jun can only sigh in defeat; he can’t believe that he falls for that monster’s scheme.

But looking at the result of it, Jun admits that it’s a win for him too. He silently admits that he loves Nino’s way of asking for sex. Well, he can live with that for sure.

“I love you, Jun,” Nino mumbles again as he slowly falling asleep. Jun smiles and drops a kiss on Nino’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

This is heaven for sure.


End file.
